


Wilde Style

by GustheBear



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GustheBear/pseuds/GustheBear
Summary: Starts at Bellwethers arrest and continues from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Ok so I swore I'd never become one of those readers who became writer, *hangs head in shame* well the gods must hate me cause here I am.  
> there are a few people I'd like to thank/blame for ‘inspiring’ me to end up in this position, Fox in the Henhouse, Cimar of Turalis Wildehopps, Starfangs Secret, DrekkDeina, and many other great authors, and probably the number one person who convinced me to write, the prisoner in the cell next to mine let's give a big Wildehopps cheer too the prisoner in cell 1, Zanrok! *looks over to find empty cell* Hmmm. Well I guess he escaped again, oh well they'll probably have him back by dinner.  
> I'd like to clarify before we start to help prevent confusion. First, there will be two Fangmeyers in this story a white Wolf and Female Tiger, there is a reason for this but you’ll have to wait to find out. Muahahaha!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia, although I wish I did.

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

 

Dawn Bellwether stood over the pit in the Museum of Natural History smiling with an evil gleam in her eyes. To her side stood her ram henchmammal while the two crooked ram police officers were nowhere to be seen. They stood staring down upon the wounded bunny backing into a corner away from the savage fox that was once the bunnies friend.

"Fear always works! And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way." Bellwether had a smirk on her muzzle as the words came out of her mouth like blood from a wound.

Judy Hopps had her back up against the wall of the pit, trying to keep her distance from the fox that she called her friend. The fox that she had gone through life threatening situations with, the fox who had stood up to the Chief of Police for her, the fox who forgave her after she had hurt him and betrayed his trust, the fox who refused to leave her side just a few moments ago, the fox who had come to mean so much to her. But right now he was not of his own mind after Bellwether shot him with the Nighthowler serum turning him savage.

Judy listened to Bellwether divulge her sinister plot. She heard the fox, her fox, snarl and show his fangs as he poked his head through the long bladed grass, slowly stalking towards her and her heart ached with sorrow for her friend.

 

"Oh Nick. No."  she said, seeing her friend like this, knowing this is not what he wanted to be.

Dawn Bellwether laughed at the scene that was taking place before her. She gritted her teeth in anger and joy at seeing the first Rabbit Officer about to meet her death and spoke her final words to the rabbit. 

"Bye, Bye Bunny."

The fox lunged forward enclosing his jaws around the bunny's neck, listening as the bunny let out blood curdling scream.

"AAIIIIEEEE!!!"

A satisfying smirk crossed Bellwethers face as she watched the savage fox wrap it’s jaws around the bunnies throat.  
"Blaahh. Blood! Blood! Bloood! And Death." Bellwether stood stunned, the words were not what the sinister sheep had been expecting to hear coming from the Judy Hopps' mouth.

Nick watched, smirking at the bunny's antics, and gave a small chuckle before speaking, "Alright you know what you’re milking it, besides I think we got it. We got it! We got it up there, thank you yakety yak! You laid it out beautifully."

Bellwether stood there stunned a look of utter shock and confusion on her muzzle as the sheep spluttered, "What?!" and immediately stared at the dart gun in her hoof, completely confused as to why the serum hadn't work. 

Before she can even ask the question, Nick answers it for her. "Ya, oh are you looking for the serum?", he reached into his shirt pocket pulling out a little blue pellet and with a smug face stated "Well it's right here." followed by Judy saying, "What you got in the weapon there are blueberries from my family's farm." Nick kiss' his fingers and with that same smug smirk says. "They are delicious, you should try some!"

Bellwether growled in frustration, "I framed Lionheart! I can frame you too. It's my word against yours!" she stated while slamming the loading mechanism back into the gun, then began adjusting her glasses while giving big innocent looking eyes that quickly turn into a dark menacing glare. 

"Ooh. Actually." judy hit the rewind button and the tape recording zipped as it rewound.

"and I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way." the sound of Dawns voice coming through the Carrot shaped recording device makes the Sheep's blood run cold.

"It's your word against yours." Judy stated with a smirk that could rival that of the fox’s she was leaning on.

Bellwether’s jaw dropped, causing Judy's smirk to grow, "It's called a hustle sweetheart, Boom!" 

When Judy uttered those words she couldn't help the growing feeling in her, a feeling of pride, a pride of how far she and Nick had come and all they had accomplished together  despite their rocky start. They had learned from each other to the point where they worked together seamlessly like they had been doing it all their lives.

Bellwether with a frightened look in her eyes started slowly backing away from the pit were the two banes of her existence stood leaning on each other's sides, smug grins firmly in place, only for her to turn around into a huge male Rhino wearing a kevlar vest. She panicked, throwing the gun in the air and tried to run the other way only to see Chief Bogo and several other Officers right behind her as well. Seeing nowhere to go she hung her head in defeat and began sobbing.

Chief Bogo having heard the last half of the conversation, stared down at the tiny ewe, his massive arms crossed and snorted. "McHorn! Pennington! Take Former Mayor Bellwether and her accomplice back to the station."

The large rhino slapped his cuffs on the frightened ram and led him towards the cruisers, followed by the female Elephant, Officer Pennington who followed with Bellwether. 

With those two dealt with, Chief Bogo moved over towards the ledge of the exhibit were his former Officer stood leaning on the same fox that had helped her before.

"Hopps are you alright, what's your status!?"

The red fox next to her responded before she could utter a word. "No! She's just leaning on me and Hopping on one foot after being attacked by delusional sheep for the shear fun of it! How do you think she's doing Chief Buffalo Bu-" before Nick could finish, Judy slapped a paw over his muzzle silencing him. He turned toward her and she shot him a firm glare. Turning back to the Chief, Judy could see a deep scowl on his face as if he was trying to make the scorch the fox  with his glare.

"I hurt my leg on a tusk display while trying to get away from Bellwether and her rams."

Bogo's ear flicked at that, "Paramedics are on route as we speak. They should be here soon."

Again Nick spoke before Judy could respond, "That's great, but there's only one problem with that."  
His sarcastic tone caused Bogo to snort in annoyance. "And what would that be Fox?" Bogo stated in a low agitated voice, the fox's attitude grinding on his nerves.

"Oh nothing much, just the fact that we're stuck in this pit with no way out." He stated as if it wasn’t an obvious fact. Nick watched, a smug smirk in place as Chief Bogo looked like he was about to explode, until finally the buffalo sighed in defeat knowing that the fox was right. They wouldn't be able to help them until they got them out of that pit. 

Turning towards his officers Bogo bellowed "Somebody find a ladder so we can get them out of that pit!" then watched as Officer Simmers, the male brown bear and Officer Higgins, the male Hippo, set off to find a ladder. He turns back to the fox and rabbit in the pit. 

"We'll have you out as soon as possible." then, staring at Hopps wounded leg, asked "Hopps, how bad is that leg?"

"It hurts, sir but not too badly. Nick slowed down the bleeding by tying a bandage."

Bogo nodded, "Good, sit tight. We'll have you out as soon as possible."

"Not much else we can do." Nick stated smugly and with that Bogo stormed off, muttering to himself about infuriating fox's and reckless rabbits.

 

0000000000000000000000

 

*20 Mins later*

"This is Ridiculous! How long does it take to get a Karma damned ladder!?" Nick was pacing back and forth growing more and more frustrated by second, "We need to get you out of hear soon!" he snapped, turning to check on her leg. 

Judy was sitting on one of the fake rocks watching Nick pace back and forth and couldn't help thinking how she found it cute and endearing that he was getting so worked up over her. That thought caused her to blush, but thankfully Nick didn't noticed because he would certainly have ended up teasing her about it; instead though, he was to preoccupied with her wound.

"Well, it looks like my kerchief has stopped the bleeding for now but we really need to get you to see a Doctor." he said, glancing worriedly at her leg.

She was quite surprised that Nick seemed fairly knowledgeable at tending injuries."Where did you learn first aid?" She asked, amethyst eyes staring curiously at him and the question caused Nick to give a sad chuckle.

"Remember, I wanted to be a Junior Ranger Scout, read the whole handbook and everything. Even though I never became a scout a lot of the things I learned from it helped me when I was living on the streets." Judy gave him a sad look, not able to imagine what he must have gone through and what it must have felt like to be so betrayed by mammals he’d thought were his friends. She then remembered the look of betrayal on his face during the press conference three months ago.

"I'm so sorry Nick."

he took her paw and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Don't be Fluff, it's not your fault."

"But I did the same thing those scouts did to yo-"

He didn’t let her finish, placing a single clawed finger over her lips, the action causing her to blush even more. "No. What happened between us was an accident, what they did was intentional, and unlike them you fixed your mistake."

Looking at her Nick noticed that her ears, despite the fact she was blushing, looked paler, the color drained out of them slightly. "Dammit! Where is Buffalo Butt with that ladder!? You'd think they'd put more effort into rescuing one of their injured officers!"

Judy looked away and quietly replied, "Nick, I'm not an Officer anymore."

He turned to look at her, her sad look causing him to frown and his hackles to rise slightly, "Did Buffalo Butt fire you?!" Nick questioned, growing greatly annoyed at the thought of her being fired by the Cape Buffalo Police Chief.

"No Nick...I quit, after what I did to you and the other predators, and then Bogo and Bellwether wanting to make me the poster mammal for the ZPD, I...I just couldn't. I left just like you said, with my tail between my legs. I went home to Bunny Burrow."

Nick sighed and pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry Carrots, We'll get you your job back, you basically just saved the city... again. They'll be begging you to come back."

She giggled, "We saved the city Nick, I'm not letting you get out of sharing the credit this time."

Chuckling, Nick was about to make a response about emotionally attached bunnies when he noticed a pipe that traveled all the way up to the top of the exhibit’s wall. He hadn't noticed it before since he’d been to concerned for Judy and the pipe was painted to match the background. Smiling to himself he pulled away from Judy and looked her in the eye.

"Carrots, you ready to get out of here?"

Recognising the mischievous glint in Nick's eye she smiled and gave her answer, "You bet I am Slick, what did you have in mind?"

He smiled, having heard the response he was hoping for and pointed towards the pipe on the wall, "See that pipe?"

"Yea..." came her slightly hesitant reply.

"Well I'm going to climb out with you on my back," 

Judy looked at him, then to the pipe, then back to him, "Nick, are you sure about this?"

He looked into her amethyst eyes, "Judy, do you trust me?"

Staring right back into his emerald eyes she gave him the answer he was hoping for and the answer she knew to be true, "Yes Nick, I trust you with my life."

Nick was taken aback, but it made him smile, a real smile, not a smirk and not one of his fake smiles, a real genuine smile, "Ok." turning around and squatting low, he signaled Judy to climb onto his back and gave a chuckle, stating joking, "Hop on Hopps." 

Judy groaned, "That was bad even for you." before climbing onto his back, wincing slightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist while her arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

As Nick began climbing Judy couldn't help but admire the relative ease he was having at climbing the pipe, despite being weighed down by an injured bunny. Remembering seeing Nick on the roof with the Jumbo pop and not seeing any way for him to have made it to the roof other than climbing, she realised that he must have climbed to the roof on his own while carrying a jumbo pop at least the same size as him and probably weighing the same, if not more than him too.

'He is definitely the most fit fox I know.' she thought to herself.

'And how many foxes do you know?' her brain added.

'Touche, but still... I mean look at his arms and how strong they must be for him to pull us up! And I can feel his back muscles against my chest and his tight strong stomach muscles against my legs.’ She blushed, the thoughts stirring up feelings she’d started having months ago and only realized what they were when he had forgiven her under the bridge.

Nick's grip slipped slightly at the sweet scent he detected in the air. Quickly recovering, he curses to himself.

'What in Karma was that? Is that heavenly smell coming from....Judy? No. Bad fox! Don't think about it, she's your friend and you just made up with her! Can't blow it now, give it time.' he whined slightly to himself thinking about how hard it's going to be to ignore her if she kept that up.

Finally reaching the top, Nick, with one last heave, managed to pull them both over and onto the museum floor. Lifting himself up into a squat he supported Judy as she slid off his back.

"You alright Fluff?" His tone worried.

She smiled, the warm feeling returning at the Worried look he was showing her. "Don't worry Slick, I'm fine."

Nick gave her a once over and satisfied that she was okay, wrapped an arm around her as they walk towards Chief Bogo's position, and unnoticed by either Nick or Judy, the fox's tail wraps around her legs.

 

0000000000000000000000

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND A LADDER!?" 

By this point Bogo was livid. His officers had searched the entire museum and had not found a single ladder or even a stepping stool.

Officer Higgins had been the one to give Bogo the unfortunate news, "Sorry sir, Simmers and I have checked everywhere but the only ladders are attached to the platforms they are using for the renovations."

"Well then find rope or something! Anything that we can use to get them out of there!"

Officer Osborn Simmers cut Higgins off before he could reply, "Sir, look." he said gesturing towards the pit.  
The Hippo and Buffalo turned to see what the Brown Bear is pointing towards, and it would be safe to say all three mammals were surprised by what they saw. 

Bogo found that he had been nearly speechless when, upon turning around he saw the same bunny and fox duo moving towards him from the edge of the pit.

"Hopps!? How in the name of my great aunt Pearl did you get out of their!?"

However once again Nick spoke before Judy could answer the Chief, saying casually, "A little good old Foxy know how." the smugness oozing from Nick's muzzle. 

By this point Bogo had had enough of the irritating Vulpine, "Now listen here fox!" He began only for Nick to cut him off. 

"No, you listen Chief, if it wasn't for me she'd still be stuck down in that p-" They were both cut off when Judy suddenly shouted, "ENOUGH!" Both males were caught off guard by this. Judy was tired of listening to these two argue and she was going to put a stop to it. Looking up at Nick she commanded, "Nick stop trying to annoy the Chief! He's not at fault!" Her glare left no room for argument, and then turning towards Chief Bogo she spoke, "And Chief his name is Nick Wilde NOT fox!" Both the fox and the buffalo were taken aback by the small rabbit that they had both come to respect so much, and not wanting to raise her ire anymore they both complied. 

Bogo huffed, "Alright Hopps....Wilde." he spoke that last bit hesitantly, "How exactly did you get out of the pit?" Nick was about to respond only for Judy to cut him off with another glare and he decided not to push his luck anymore than he already had, "I climbed us out using one of the pipes attached to the walls." He stated simply. 

Bogo frowned slightly at that, "That was reckless! You both could've been hurt!"

Nick was about to respond only for Judy to speak first, "Sir, Nick is the only reason we are not still down in that pit and I trust Nick with my life. If he believed we could make it, then we could." She defended him, both males once again taken aback by the bunny’s words.

Huffing, Bogo conceded, "Very Well. Now Hopps, I need a report on what happened."

The red fox spoke first, "First she needs medical attention. Then she can give you your report."

Even annoyed by Wilde's words, one look at the rabbit caused Bogo to sigh in defeat knowing the annoying vulpine was right, "Alright, but I'll need you to tell me everything before you leave." he conceded moving aside and allowing them to move towards the waiting medical team.

Making there way towards the waiting deer buck and zebra mare medical team, Nick noticed Judy wincing as she hopped along at his side. Without a moment's hesitation he bent down, scooping her up and carrying her bridal style, the sudden action causing her to squeak in surprise, "NICK!? What are you doing!?"

"Carrying you. What does it look like I'm doing." Came his easy reply.

She blushed at the intimate position, squeaking, "Well it's embarrassing."

"Don't care, I'm not letting you hop around with an injured leg if I can help it." he said as he passed a tigress Officer who was holding the doors open for them, giving them both a friendly amused smile, Nick smiled back up at the striped officer, "Thanks Stripes, these bunnies can be quite the pawful." The tigress Officer, her nameplate read Fangmeyer, shook her head in amusement and teased, "Let me know when the wedding is."

Judy gaped at that and spluttered out a reply, "We're not....We're Just.....Ugghhh!" Groaning in defeat and embarrassment she covered her face with her ears until they arrive at their destination. 

Nick placed her gently onto the back of the ambulance allowing the Paramedics to look her over, he stepped back, ignoring the glare coming from the deer buck and instead focused on the zebra mare and Judy. 

"Good afternoon Officer Hopps, you can call me Zira, let’s have a look at this leg so we can see about getting you all patched up."came the Mare’s friendly greeting, a slight accent in her voice. Not bothering to correct the Zebra on the fact that she was no longer an officer, Judy instead focused on her fox.

As Zira checked and cleaned her wound she noticed that the bunny’s gaze was locked on the fox tod who had brought her over The fox who had been focused on the bunny’s wound noticed the bunny’s gaze and gave her a reassuring smile. 

Smiling herself at the obvious connection between the two the EMT continued her work on the rabbit's leg. Her partner Calvin was about to discard the blood soaked Kerchief that had been used as a bandage when the bunny suddenly and almost urgently spoke. 

"Wait! Can I have that please?" The Buck stared at her confused as to why she would want it, but he relented and gave in to her wish, returning the kerchief. Judy folded the cloth and stuffed It in her pocket, planning on cleaning it and returning it to Nick with her thanks.

Finishing checking her wound and cleaned it, ZIra bandaged it up before finally speaking, "Well good news is it doesn't look to bad and the bandage you had on prevented too much blood loss, however the bad news is you'll still need to go to the hospital to have a full check up in case I missed anything, plus you're also going to need stitches."

"Ok,” Judy replied, “but first Nick and I need to speak to Chief Bogo."

Zira gave a smile and nodded, "That'll be just fine, I'll let him know you want to talk to him." and with that, she stood up and walked towards the museum.

Not even a minute had passed by before Zira returned with Bogo following closely behind.

"How are you doing Officer?" 

"I'm fine sir, but I'm not an Officer anymore. I quit remember?" Judy stated, sadness coloring her voice.

"Actually Officer, you were undercover and were sent back to Bunny Burrow to follow a lead, remember?" Before she could reply Bogo reached into is breast pocket pulling out her badge which looked comically small in his huge hoof, "Next time don't forget your badge Officer." the tiniest of smiles forming on his muzzle.

Judy was speechless. She was an officer again but could barely believe it, "Yes Sir!" she chirped happily sitting up straight as an arrow giving a crisp salute.

The buffalo allowed a moment to pass before continuing, "Now, Officer Hopps, Report."

Over the course of the next few minutes Judy told Bogo everything that had transpired, although she omitted the bits involving them using Mr. Big to threaten Weaselton. She told him of her discovery in Bunny Burrow all the way to his arrival. Bogo frowned at the whole mess of a story and upon hearing that there had been more conspirators who were working with Bellwether, immediately orders Rhinowitz to get some officers and check out the tracks and the train wreck, before turning back to the rabbit and fox.

"Good work, I'll be needing the evidence you've collected, then you can make your way to the hospital." Judy sighed in relief and was about to give over her carrot pen when Nick stopped her, "Carrots are you sure we can trust him? How do we know he's not working for Bellwether like those other two officers?" but before Judy could reply Bogo frowned and growled in a confused but angry voice. 

"What do you mean other two officers? Hopps, what is he going on about?" Judy's ears flop down behind her head. How could she have forgotten about that? 

Turning back to the Chief she said, "Sir, when Bellwether confronted us, she had two rams with her, both wearing Police uniforms." 

Bogo's frown deepened, "Are you positive they were officers?" 

Judy nodded, "Yes sir, I remember seeing both of them my first day at the precinct, they were both rams." 

Nick agreed with her statement, "She's right they were both wearing authentic ZPD uniforms with Precinct 1 patches." Nick had spent enough time on the streets avoiding trouble with the ZPD to be able to identify an authentic uniform.

This new news caused a look of immense disgust to cross Bogo's muzzle, the mere thought of not just one but two of his Officers being traitors and assisting Bellwether in attempting to murder one of their own and destroy the city, sickened him to his gut. Looking back down at the Fox and Rabbit duo before him, he states with conviction, "Both these traitors will be dealt with, I will NOT tolerate disloyalty to this city, the badge or their fellow officers."

Nick wouldn't have been able to survive on the streets for most of his life if he hadn't had the ability to read mammals and either Bogo was telling the truth or he was one hell of a liar. With that being said they both handed over the evidence. Nodding Bogo placed the serum and carrot pen into an evidence bag. Before taking his leave he turned to Hopps and spoke, "Hopps I don't want to see you at the station until your leg is fully healed. No exceptions, understood?"

Judy gave a crisp salute, "Yes sir!"

Bogo nodded before turning and marching off back to his other officers.

Zira who had been silently waiting for them to finish finally spoke up again, "Well then let’s get you to the Savannah General Officer Hopps." 

Smiling at the Mares friendly tone Judy allowed her to help her into the back of the ambulance, Nick following behind before a hoof firmly shoves him back, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! We’re do you think your going fox!" The voice coming from the deer buck who had been silently glaring at him.

Nick, despite feeling annoyed by the speciesist buck, kept a calm look on his face, "With her." he stated coolly.

The buck scowled, "I don't think so FOX, you want to go to the hospital you find a different way."

Judy did not liking the way this deer was talking to her fox. She didn't like hearing mammals treat him so poorly just because of his species. She didn't want to go without Nick and she was going to make that very clear. 

"Nick is going to come." 

The deer buck turned to look at the bunny, "Why? He's a good for nothing fox, and he's a predator! What if he goes savage?h uh, not happening rabbit."

Judy gave the buck a glare that could freeze a polar bear to the core, "Predators aren't going savage and if he doesn't go then neither do I!"

Before the Buck could respond his partner spoke up, "Bucksley! Shut your trap! If I hear one more speciesist remark leave your muzzle I'll make it my civil duty to make sure you’re fired for Speciesism!" That caused the deer to frown, than step aside in defeat, letting Nick pass.

Nick and Judy both offer their thanks to the zebra mare.

"Don't worry about it, I hate seeing mammals judged for their species. It's not right." she replied, before giving a glare at her partner, well... soon to be former partner when she was done here. Making her way to the driver’s seat she addresses the pair without looking at them, "Alright you two love birds, we'll have you at Savannah Central General in no time."

Both rabbit and fox blushed at the comment, ears standing erect and shout out in unison, "We're not a together!" 

Zira just smirked saying,

"Yet."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all for the follows, Favs and Reviews. This story is now also on Archiveofourown. I am extremely sorry for the long wait, in the future I’ll do my best to get the chapters out quicker but with that in mind I don’t have an official schedule. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Zootopia

Chapter 2

Betrayal, that was the feeling coursing throughout Idris Bogo’s mind. The thought of two of his officers assisting Bellwether in her attempt to subjugate predators had hit him hard, he had always considered himself a tough but fair mammal and yet….he had nearly fired Hopps not once but twice, she was one of his most dedicated officers, and yet he treated her like she was unworthy of her position just because of her species, those thoughts to this day filled him with shame. Shaking his head clear he continued his stride towards the precinct, he would rectify that later. Right now he had to focus on rounding up the rest of the mammals involved in this conspiracy. He would need a team of officers to track these mammals down and bring them in, but the problem lay with whom he should send, with Officers Woolard and Ramsby gone rogue he didn’t know who he could trust, so far all the suspects have been sheep but that didn’t mean other prey were not involved, he’d need to investigate who else might have been on Bellwether’s payroll. He was positive that his predator officers were in the clear since the crazy ewe’s scheme was against predator rights and freedom. He would need to call for a press conference immediately and clear predators of any wrongdoing not to mention question the former Mayor herself.

Bogo groaned at the thought, ‘Bess will not be happy to hear I’ll be late for the dinner tonight with her parents.’ he knew she would understand and he’d make it up to her when he got home.

Storming through the precinct’s doors with his brow deeply furrowed, he scanned the atrium his mighty frown deepened upon seeing the dispatcher desk missing a certain chubby cheetah. While Clawhauser may have been frustrating at times and horribly overweight for a police officer he was the best damned dispatcher in the ZPD and a huge morale booster for the Precinct, although the bovine hated having to send him down into records he had to what with all the political shitstorm Hopps had accidentally started it left him little choice.

Moving towards the pig sow currently occupying the desk he cleared his throat to speak.

“Truffler, I need you to contact Officers Grizzmund, Wolfrich, N. Fangmeyer, Wolford, Strongpaw and Moone. Tell them to meet me in the bullpen at 1500 hours, understood?”

The current time being 1430 hours would give them half an hour to report in.

“Right away sir.” Came the pigs swift reply.

With a nod Bogo turned and Stormed towards the forensics labs.

 

0000000000

 

“Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!” 

With a huff of defeat a tall lean black bear collapsed into his chair utterly exhausted. Forensics Doctor B.J. Hunnipott had been working for the past three months trying to figure out what was causing predators to go savage, he didn’t want to believe it was their biology but his results were leading at nothing but dead ends. 

His gaze turned towards the picture of his mate and cub, causing a faint smile to find its way to his muzzle.

“Somehow you and Aaron always manage to bring a smile to my face Pam, even when you’re not here.” He spoke out loud.

The sound of a throat clearing startled the Bear out of his stupor.

“Am I interrupting, Doctor?”

Chief Bogo’s deep voice filled the laboratory, Hunnipott quickly stood up to greet the Buffalo.

“Not at all Chief Bogo, I was just taking a moment to gather my thoughts, it’s been a trying few months.” He replied.

“Indeed it has, however I have something you need to see.”

The Black bear watched as the Cape Buffalo revealed a small blue ball. 

“According to Hopps this is what has been causing Predators to go savage, it’s made from a flower known as Midnicampum Holicithias and commonly known as Nighthowler, I need you to analyze it and find us a cure. But be careful even a tiny bit can make a mammal savage.”

Hunnipott carefully took the pellet from Bogo’s hoof and examined it.

“Hopps found this? How, I thought she resigned?”

“Doctor the information I’m about to tell you is not to leave this room until I say otherwise, is that clear?” Bogo spoke with a sharp tone indicating he was one hundred percent serious. 

Nodding the Doctor listened eagerly to the buffalo as he revealed what had transpired.

 

“So it was Bellwether all along.” The bear asked in disbelief.

“Yes it appears she was behind the whole thing, I’ll be questioning her to find out who else was involved, but doctor I need you to be on your guard, until I’ve found all the conspirators you can not trust any prey, that includes officers and your lab techs.”

“What?! You’ve got to be kidding Chief, my own staff? I’ve known most of them for years.” Hunnipott protested. 

“I’m not kidding Doctor, two of my officers assisted Bellwether in her plot and tried to kill Hopps and Mr. Wilde. So until I’ve verified who is trustworthy don’t trust any prey.” The buffalo raised a brow as if daring the doctor to argue more. 

With a sigh the Doctor nodded in agreement, “Alright Chief Bogo, I’ll call you the moment I have something.”

Satisfied with the Black Bear response the chief made his way to the Bullpen. Where a more difficult task awaited him. 

 

0000000000

 

With his partners return to the precinct Ralph Wolford had made to track her down following her scent, a scent that reminded him of tiger lilies, sweet and foreign like the jungle with a Hint of Wolves some being from her family but much of it being his own scent, Wolford’s tail began to wag at the thought, he knew he had feelings for her but he was still hesitant to tell her. Meanwhile her brother knew about his little crush on Nadine and had sworn the White Wolf to secrecy, that meant not telling anyone including his big mouthed partner Delgato and the precinct’s head gossiping cheetah. Although her brother had told him that their father liked him and thought he’d be a good mate for her. That still made him chuckle, a tigress raised by wolves. A smile tugged on the corner of his lips that would explain why she fit in so well with his pack when she came over to hang out or catch a ‘Howlers’ and ‘Prowlers’ game, his grin grew even wider remembering what Nadine had said when she had shown up wearing a ‘Prowlers’ Jersey

‘You can take the cat out of the jungle, but you can’t take the jungle out of the cat’.

Ralph shook his head in amusement at the fond memories, his reminiscing ceased when Nadine’s scent started growing stronger, rounding the corner the Grey and white Timber wolf finally spotted his quarry.

The Wolf began slowly creeping up behind the athletic Tigress watching as her long striped tail flicked back and forth lazily, he moved in slowly until he was inches away from it hoping that he would get the drop on her.

“Don’t even think about it.” Came the Tigress’ unamused voice.

Wolford slumped his shoulders, his prank dying before it could even begin, “How’d you know it was me?”

Nadine Fangmeyer turned towards her partner an amused smirk firmly tattooed on her muzzle,

“I’m your partner it’s my job to know these things.”

The wolf shook his head in amusement, “I’ll get you one of these days.”

“Dream on Wolf I know you too well for you to ever get the drop on me.”

Ralph was ready to make a retort when the speakers activated, “Officers Grizzmund, Wolfrich, N. Fangmeyer, Wolford, Moone and Strongpaw, Chief Bogo wants you to please report to the Bullpen by 1500 hours, Thank you. ”

The wolf and tigress Glanced at each other curious as to what the chief needed them for but nonetheless quickly made their way to the Bullpen.

 

0000000000

 

Ralph and Nadine made their way into the Bullpen, they were a few minutes early but noticed that the other officers had already arrived, they quickly made their way to their seats. Ralph’s eyes scanned the room making eye contact and nodding towards the other officers who’d been called in by Bogo, all of which he noticed were predators, not a huge surprise given that a large amount of officers were predators, him and Nadine were well acquainted with all of them having either worked with, spoken to or even socialized with them outside of work. There was the Giant Grizzly Bear Gus Grizzmund and his Partner Dane Wolfrich a Black timber with a white muzzle, he was a bit taller than Ralph and had a heavily muscled build for a wolf. His head casually turned towards the other Bear and Wolf duo in the room, Oslo Strongpaw like Gus was a giant heavily muscled Grizzly and his partner was a rather attractive Grey and white slender athletic She wolf named Mila Moone, before being moved to records Clawhauser had a pool going on about when those two were going to start dating, many officers figured Oslo would be the first to ask but all the wolves had their money staked that Mila would ask first.

Dane Wolfrich decided to break the silence that was currently plaguing the Bullpen,

“So does anyone know what this is about?”

Mila was the first to reply, “Not a Clue, Oslo and I just got back from a code 7 when we got the Call.”

Dane looked questioningly at his own partner.

Grizzmund chuckled, “Don’t look at me if I knew then you’d know too.” 

“It might have to do with Bellwethers arrest.”

All eyes quickly turned to Fangmeyer, but before anyone could question her, Chief Bogo stomped into the room causing the whole room to fall into silence.

“Alright listen up, about one hour ago Mayor Dawn Bellwether was arrested for conspiracy against the city of Zootopia, attempted Murder, and other multiple crimes, however thanks to the efforts of Hopps and a Nicholas Wilde, we are now aware that Bellwether was behind the predators going savage using a serum made from a toxic flower known as Night howlers or Midnicampum holicithias. We currently have Bellwether and one of her associates a Mr. Woolsly in custody, but there are at least five more suspects unaccounted for including...Officers Reggie Woolard and Thomas Ramsby.” 

“Ar...are you serious Chief!?” Nadine growled out in anger at knowing two of their very own were working for a threat to the city. 

Ralph on the other paw knew that the ZPD has on occasion had officers who have broken the law or been dirty but it was one thing to know that it happened and a completely different thing to have happen.

“I’m quite serious Fangmeyer. Woolard and Ramsby assisted Mayor Bellwether in her scheme, and according to Hopps there are at least three other mammals all of which are male sheep, one of them being the creator of this Night howler serum.”

 

Dead silence filled the room, all mammals present were thoroughly shocked at everything they had just heard. Though Fangmeyer had been present at Bellwether’s arrest and that news had been shocking enough but this was the first she had heard about Officers being involved, it filled her with immense anger and disappointment, she had never really known either of them both tending to keep to themselves, but knowing that two of her fellow officers would betray them greatly hurt.

“I want these Mammals found and taken down! Grizzmund, Wolfrich I have an arrest warrant for Woolard, I suggest you start with his home in Meadowtown. Strongpaw, Moone, I have another for Ramsby I suggest you do the same. Fangmeyer, Wolford, Hopps gave me the last known locations of a Doug Ramses as well as two other sheep who pursued her and Mr. Wilde, you two are some of my best trackers find them, leave no stone unturned. Any questions?”

“Sir.”

“What is it Wolford?”

“How’s Hopps?” Genuine Concern filled the wolf’s voice, while many of them had either ignored Hopps at first or given her the cold shoulder something most of the officers in the precinct regretted, she had without a doubt earned their respect.

“Officer Hopps suffered a minor leg injury and was sent to the hospital to get patched up. Anything else?”

Silence.

“Alright you have your assignment, dismissed.” 

 

0000000000

 

“I’m sorry about the wait miss Hopps but all of our Prey Doctors are currently busy.” Apologized the Snowshoe Hare doe Nurse her voice filled with kindness and compassion.

Judy had been waiting for nearly forty minutes for a doctor to look at her leg, and she could tell Nick ‘Mr. Never let them see that they get to you’ was getting antsy, she knew the nurse was not at fault and was one of the few nurses who hadn’t given her fox the stink eye. Judy’s train of thought froze, there she went again calling Nick her fox, why does she keep doing that? Nick wasn’t her’s….but she desperately wanted him to be, the doe had realized this a while ago that she had developed feelings for the clever Vulpine with his stunning green eyes, his beautiful fur, his lushus tail that Judy so wanted to run her dull claws through all day long, and his smell was intoxicating to her. Judy had always heard foxes smelt bad but to her Nick smelt heavenly, always smelling of violets and his natural musk it was just so...Nick. The doe had found that even his sharp teeth and claws made her excited something that a bunny shouldn’t be feeling. But she was, God's help her she’d even come to love that cocky smirk of his.

“Miss Hopps?” The bunny was awoken from her musing by the cheery nurse.

“Hmm? Oh, I’m sorry I...uh...was a little distracted.” A bright blush covered the rabbit doe’s ears and cheeks.

The hare doe gave Judy a knowing look before repeating her question, “Would you be ok to see a predator doctor?”

Judy smiled brightly while replying, “Oh, yes of course, that would be fine.” 

Returning the smile the Nurse went to fetch the rabbit doe a wheelchair. Before long Judy was being wheeled away towards one of the treatment rooms.

“Miss Hopps, normally we’re only allowed to let family members in with you, however seeing how close you and your friend seem to be, I think this time we can make an exception.”

The nurse leaned forward to whisper into Judy’s ear, 

“Plus I think it will make him and the other patients feel more comfortable,” 

The nurse gestured towards the rest of the waiting rooms patients many of which were prey and looking rather nervous, Judy then glanced towards Nick who despite having his mask firmly in place, the hare and rabbit could still detect his rapid heart beats.

“Thank you, I’d like Nick to stay with me anyways.” Judy smiled, she was glad to see that there were still some prey who weren’t labeling all predators as ‘savage’, she just hoped that with Bellwether being arrested and her plot foiled that the rift between predators and prey would have time to heal.

 

After entering the room Nick helped Judy out of the wheelchair and onto the examination bed, 

“Upsies Daisies Fluff.”

The Rabbit doe sent an unamused look towards the fox and spoke in a warning tone, 

“Nick, I don’t want to hear any jokes about any of this.”

A sly smirk formed on Nick’s muzzle, his mouth parting with a retort, before the doe quickly cut him off. 

“If you say anything then no more of my families’ blueberries for you.”

The Vulpines ears fell flat, and decided it would be best to just stay quiet. There was a snicker from across the room, turning the fox spotted the Hare Nurse approaching Judy with a fur shaver in her paw, causing an amused grin to form on the fox’s muzzle knowing exactly what was coming next. 

 

“Oh sweet cheese and crackers. This is embarrassing.”

Judy groaned while staring at the shaved portion of her leg.

“Oh C’mon fluff it’s not that bad, in fact it’s rather quite appealing, it might even become a new trend.”

Joked the Tod, the whole event had been rather funny to him and he had a hard time not laughing. The fox began reaching into his pocket wanting to take picture of this moment to tease the bunny with in the future, before he glanced at the doe realising it may not be in his best interest to take that picture after all judging by the daggers she was currently staring at him with.

Thankfully for him an older looking sea otter wearing a doctors lab coat entered the room.

“Good afternoon Miss Hopps, my name is Doctor Edmund Ottersby, let’s have look at that leg then we can get you all stitched up and good as new.”

 

Doctor Ottersby examined, cleaned and stitched up the cut in such a short time before jotting down a few quick notes and turning back to his patient.

“Now Miss Hopps you’ll be needing to keep off that leg as much as possible for the next few weeks until it’s fully healed.” He told her, but Judy was not listening. Her mind was focused on one thing.

“How long until I can go back to work.”

 

The doctor chuckled at her determination before answering.

“Give it at least a week and a half, but only desk work, you don’t want those stitches tearing. If they do tear come see me again and I’ll re-stitch them, but it will only slow the process making your return to work even longer so I suggest you take it easy.”

He said giving her a stern look before turning back to his notes.

“Now where will you be staying?”

“I-I-I’m not sure, I sold my place just before this whole fiasco. But I guess I could stay at a motel.” She spoke, Nick having heard this spoke up.

“Uh no. I don’t think so Carrots there is no way I’m letting you stay at some seedy motel. You can stay with me.”

“N-Nick are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.” Judy stuttered. 

“You’re not a bother fluff. I want to do this, really.” 

Nick was giving her a warm smile as he said that, there was no way he was going to let his rabbit stay at some hotel, not on his life. 

“Well then I guess that means you’ll be the one taking care of her then Mr.?”

“Wilde, Nick Wilde.” He offered an introduction. 

“Very good Mister Wilde, Before you leave I’ll have Nurse Harris give you a prescription of painkillers for her to take and a pair of rabbit crutches, make sure she uses them. Rabbit’s tend to be horrible patients when it comes to staying still.”

“Does that mean we’re done here?” Judy interrupted not wanting to give the fox by her side a chance to crack a rabbit joke. 

“Yes Miss Hopps, Nurse Harris should be at the front desk with your prescription, and a sign out sheet for you.”

“Thank you Doctor.”

 

Finally leaving the hospital Nick pulled out his phone and called for a zuber car to come pick them up.

“Nick are you sure you’re ok with me staying with you?”

Nick turned his gaze to Judy, staring straight into her beautiful amethyst eyes that made his heart pound.

“Of course fluff, you think I’m going to let you loose on your own? You’ll end up torching half the city.”

Judy snorted seeing the playful smirk plastered on Nick’s muzzle, she’d missed this, those past three months without him felt like something had been missing and she was right something had been….him. She loved this fox and she was going to do everything in her power to keep him in her life, no matter what challenges would be thrust upon them she’d be there for him just like she knew he’d be there for her. Judy’s thoughts were interrupted at the arriving sound of their zuber car.

The Vulpine opened the car door for for the doe helping her in before entering the vehicle himself.

“Where to, buddy?” Asked the Skunk driver.

“1955 Cypress Grove Lane.” 

 

 

AN:  
And I’m going end this chapter there. special thanks to his grinchiness Zanrok for letting me use his idea for having Fangmeyer the tigress adopted by wolves, hence why there is a white wolf Fangmeyer and a female tiger Fangmeyer.

Thank you to Taconny or WildeForHopps on Ao3 or AWildeHoppingTaco on Fanfiction for beta reading and editing this chapter lets have a round of applause folks…. *shakes fist* Do it!

Again sorry for the wait, I’ll do my best to make the next chapter come out sooner.

 

BFN : (Best Friend Note) - Hello all! Taconny here, I just wanted to say thank you for reading Gummy Bear’s Gus’s story, it’s amazing and I hope you all enjoy it. Also if you see any typos, it’s my fault lol I’m currently editing on a sugar rush of having consumed four cupcakes. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Buh-bye now!! (Review and Fav and Follow, if you can btw)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Woooo!! I’m happy that this story has been so popular, I’m honored, this story was just to get my version of the story out there, but I’m super happy that so many Zootopia fans are enjoying it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Zootopia.

Bellwether had been sitting in the interrogation room cuffed to the metal table for near twenty-five minutes and she was starting to feel rather nervous, the ewe kept telling herself that she’d remain strong and wouldn’t give the ZPD what they wanted, but the longer she waited the more nervous she was getting, It didn’t help having a large Lion standing silently behind her with a stoney expression.

The small ewe finally spotted movement through the small window of the rooms only door, waiting anticipating the door to open only for it to take five agonisingly long seconds, in the doorway stood the towering form of Chief Bogo, Bellwether gulped as she watched the huge cape buffalo stand at the door for a second before closing it, Bogo slowly yet purposefully made his way towards the chair seated across from the ewe taking a seat, the entire time his stern brown eyes never leaving her, making her feel small and weak.

“I’ve got nothing to say to you, so don’t waste your time.”

Bogo’s glare was intimidating to the small ewe, he still had not said a single word or made any noise at all, he had not even blinked. This had caused bellwether to look around and fidget nervously, until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ok! Yes I framed Lionheart so he would be put in prison and I could become mayor but it was for a good cause!”

Silence…..

“What!?......You think I’m part of some conspiracy to subjugate predators? Well your wrong!”

Bogo’s eyes never left the sheep not even to blink, the only noise was the creaking of the chair as he leaned slightly forward. This was the final straw for Bellwether.

“......Alright fine yes I did it, I tried to kill Officer Hopps! I tried to frame that blasted fox! I was behind all those filthy Preds going savage! Everything! It was all me! OK!”

Bogo's ear twitched, the only discernible sign he had shown the entire time before he snorted and stood from the table. Glaring down at her for a moment, letting her cower under his gaze, he finally turned and headed out of the room. 

Dawn visibly relaxed just as the Officer walked up behind her.

“C’mon let’s go, it seems you’ve been a very baaaaad sheep.” The joke causing Bellwether to groan in disgust.

 

0000000000

 

A tall grizzled black grey and white timber wolf found himself looking around the atrium of the ZPD’s Precinct one a sense of Nostalgia making itself known, it had been many years since he had last set foot in the building and aside from some minor upgrades it hadn’t changed all that much, in the center of the room he could see several news crews from different stations setting up their equipment, continuing on the wolf made his way up the stairs leading to the second floor, his sharp golden eyes spotting his target.

“Idris Bogo you old Bull! What kind of trouble have you gotten into now.”

The Grizzled Wolf watched in amusement as the large cape buffalo’s ears twitched as he turned with a raised eyebrow to greet the voice from his past.

“Hmpf, Logan Wolfson, what brings the old dog down from his cozy office at city hall?”

The tall thickly built Timber wolf found a small smile tugging on his muzzle.

“Apparently someone arrested our most recent mayor and the city council decided to name me as the temporary Mammal incharge.”

With an amused snort Bogo replied, “You? They must be desperate, to put an old dog like you incharge.”

“Oh I don’t know, I think I did a pretty good job keeping your sorry tail out of trouble for all those years.”

A small smirk appeared on the cape buffalo’s muzzle, “Hmm, that you did, I couldn’t have had a better training officer. I’m honestly glad they put you incharge, Bellwethers created quite a bit of chaos, and the city could use some strong leadership to pull it back from the brink.”

“So i’ve heard, care to fill me in on what’s happened.” The old wolf said, the mood turning serious.

“Bellwethers been the one behind predators going savage, our first rabbit officer Judy Hopps with the help of a fox named Nick Wilde found her lab and managed to get a confession out of her, it’s on this pen.” Bogo revealed the small carrot shaped pen.

“I’ve given the serum to our head forensics scientist hopefully we’ll have a cure in the next twenty-four hours.” 

Logan nodded in approval, “So Hopps stopped Bellwethers plot, huh, she’s quite the determined little bunny isn’t she.”

The large buffalo snorted, “That’s an understatement, she has more than proven herself as a capable officer.”

“And what of this fox...Nick Wilde did you say? I didn’t realise we had any foxes in law enforcement.”

“He’s not law enforcement, in fact there is very little on him in our database, but I believe he is a small time con artist.”

“Please tell me you don’t think that because he’s a fox.”

Bogo shook his head in the negative “No that’s not why, but whether he is or not he was a huge help to Hopps an according to her he saved her life a few times.”

“What are you thinking Idris?”

“I can’t believe i’m saying this but, I think he might make a good officer, and I swear Hopps is going to request that he be made her partner if he joins, I think they might even have feelings for each other.”

“Hmm and what are you going to do about it?”

“I’ll have to see how he does but….If he passes with top grades i’ll allow it, they’ll probably work better together than with anyone else.”

The tall black white and grey timber wolf nods “It’ll be good for the force to get new mammals big and small, and if everything i’ve heard is true we’ll need all the good officers we can get. I don’t know how long I’ll be the Temporary Mayor but I plan on making it count. Anything else I should know?”

A grim expression fell across Bogo’s muzzle “Two officers from Precinct one willingly assisted Bellwether in her plot, and the creator of the serum is still at large.”

A growl emitted from the old wolf’s muzzle “Who?”

“Know one you know, thankfully they were the only ones.”

“Are you sure?”

Bogo nodded “I got a confirmation from the ram we arrested with Bellwether.”

“This isn’t good Idris, this makes the ZPD look bad. I’m going to make a few changes around this city including the ZPD, I’m not going to tolerate prejudice it’s killing our city.”

“Believe me when I say I will not tolerate prejudice from any of my officers or any directed to my officers….not anymore.”

Logan gives the large buffalo a curious look but before they could continue a female pig in a ZPD uniform approached them drawing their attention.

“Chief Bogo, Mayor Wolfson their ready for you down stairs.” 

With a nod of acknowledgement the wolf and buffalo made they’re way down stairs.

 

Chief Bogo made his way to the podium, facing dozens of reporters and camera crews from different news stations, all waiting to hear what’s happened.

“Ladies and Gentlemammals, this afternoon Mayor Dawn Bellwether was arrested for attempted murder, multiple accounts of assault and Conspiring against the Citizens of Zootopia. Dawn Bellwether was found to be the mastermind behind the savage attacks, by using a rare plant known as Nighthowlers to turn predators savage, this discovery was made by Officer Judy Hopps who was assisted by a Red Fox whose name will remain anonymous at this time.”

“Chief Bogo! Chief Bogo! Gabby Swine ZNN, are predators still at risk of going savage?” A female pig called from the crowd of reporters.

“All mammals who come in contact with Nighthowlers including prey are at risk of going savage, all mammals should avoid coming into contact with this flower.” a picture of a beautiful purple flower filled the monitor behind the Chief.

A male sheep raised his hoof “Chief Bogo! Kent Flockman Channel 9 news now, didn’t officer Judy Hopps resign from the ZPD under a month ago?”

“Officer Hopps ‘resignation’ was part of a deep undercover op to discover the culprits behind predators going savage.”

Bogo was about to point to a leopardess reporter when a female bunny started shouting out a question “Chief Bogo! Babs Conny Channel 2 News. Should the ZPD be trusting such vital operations to a fox!?”

Bogo frowned at this rabbit’s question. “The ZPD does NOT discriminate mammals based on their species, this fox whose identity is being withheld for their safety was a great help to Officer Hopps investigation not only in the Nighthowler case but in the Missing Mammals case also.”

His glare caused the rabbit doe to shrink away in embarrassment, “Now I will turn the floor over to our new temporary Mayor Logan Wolfson”

The large cape buffalo stepped back allowing the wolf to take the podium.

“Ladies and Gentlemammals, I hope that with the arrest of Dawn Bellwether that these attacks against predators will come to a swift end! Zootopia is supposed to be a city of unity and friendship but these past few months have been the opposite of what our city stands for, I say this now that prejudice and hatred against your fellow mammals is not tolerable, help and befriend your fellow mammals just as you would wish to be yourselves. I make this my goal to unite predators and prey just as the great chieftains did in eons past, but I need your help to do it….Zootopia needs your help, if we are to return to being the great city we once were. Thank you.”

 

0000000000

 

“Keep the change.” Nick said as he climbed out of the zuber car, before turning to help the injured bunny out behind him.

“You sure Fox? The ride was only worth 20 dollars.” said the driver as he eyed the thirty zootopian dollars currently in his paw.

Nick didn’t reply he simply waved the driver off as he helped Judy ready herself with her crutches.

Noticing the doe struggling with her crutches the tod had her lean against him for support as they made their way to the apartment building in front of them.

 

Judy found herself gawking at the scenery around her, she hadn’t been sure what to expect from the area Nick lived in but this was a lot nicer than she thought it would be, In fact it was a lot closer to the ZPD than she thought it would be, the doe had expected a con mammals home to be as far away from the precinct as possible, not that she minded, this turn of events was fortunate it would make getting to work much easier.

She smiled up at Nick as he opened the door to the lobby for them as he helped support her into the building, her mood plummeted though at the next sight she saw.

“Nick there you are, where have you been? You’ve been missing for days.”

A beautiful blue eyed grey fox vixen stood before the duo, her paws on her hips and an annoyed look on her face.

Nick snorted at the vixen’s over worried attitude.

“I’ve only been gone for a few days, I...needed some time alone. Besides It’s not like I have to pay rent anymore.”

“That’s not the point, we were worried something had happened especially with these attacks happening lately we….” The Vixen finally noticed the small bunny glued to Nick’s side like he might disappear if she let go, which caused a smile to form on the vixen’s muzzle.

“Who’s your friend Nick?”

“Hmmm? Oh, this is Judy, she had a little accident earlier today, she’ll be staying with me for awhile.”   
Nick looked towards the bunny clinging to him “Carrots this is Naomi Clawson, she and her mate own this building.”

Judy felt a wave of relief rush through her at hearing that the pretty young vixen in front of her already had a mate. Smiling Judy gave a friendly wave.

“Hello it’s nice to meet you Naomi”

“It’s nice to meet you too Judy.”

Naomi wanted to ask Judy a few questions but Nick cut her off.

“Naomi I’m sure Carrots here would just love to girl it up with you, but she really needs to rest her leg.”

“Oh, of course” the vixen smiled at the bunny.

“I’m sure we’ll have some more chances to talk in the future, I’d love to know how you two met.” 

“That would be nice.”

The grey vixen watched with interest as the bunny and fox moved past her towards the stairs, and had to suppress a giggle when she witnessed Nick scoop the doe up bridal style and begin carrying her upstairs.

“Eeeep! Nick put me down you dumb fox!” the rabbit squeaked with a light smack to the fox’s chest.

“Sorry Hopps but Mama Wilde raised this tod to be a gentlemammal.”

Judy blushed and mumbled something that sounded something like ‘sly fox’ while burying herself into his chest, relishing in the warmth of it as her vulpine friend carried her up several flights of stairs.

 

Arriving at the third floor, Nick carried the bunny three doors down until he reached his, as he juggled for his keys he was thankful that Judy was light and that he was in Good shape otherwise he’d have had to set her down, something he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to do. The Vulpine quickly unlocked the door before opening it and carrying the injured doe inside.

Judy was stunned to say the least at seeing Nick’s apartment she had almost expected him to be living under the same bridge she’d found him under or or something relatively close to what she had.

“Welcome to Casa Da Wilde, Fluff.” he said as he closed the door with his foot before carrying her over to his couch and gently putting her down.

Nick’s apartment was a fully modernized apartment with a living room that had a kitchen attachment complete with Island and a hallway she imagined led to the washroom and bedroom, the doe blushed as she imagined what the sleeping arrangements would be, would she be sleeping on the couch or would he sleep on the couch while he offered her his bed, she couldn’t allow that, she wouldn’t have Nick sleep on the couch while she took his bed….maybe he’d share his bed with her. Judy quickly abandoned those thoughts and instead asked another question that had been pressing her mind since they arrived.

“Nick? How can you afford this place?”

“It’s all legal if that’s what you mean.”

“No! No! I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just well...the apartment I was living at was the cheapest I could find that was close to the ZPD and and even then it wasn’t cheap”

“Where were you living?”

“The Grand Pangolin arms.”

“Ooooh, ya that place is, well let’s just say given a choice between there and living under a bridge I would have taken the bridge.”

*Giggle* “To be honest Nick I half expected you to be living under a bridge considering where I found you.”

Nick didn’t laugh and his face remained emotionless as he quickly slipped his mask back on, but Judy had become quite skilled at being able to read through the fox’s mask.

“Nick?”

“It’s nothing fluff, really don’t worry about it, let me get you something to drink.” the Fox turned to make his way towards the fridge but he didn’t get far as a a small grey paw quickly wrapped itself around his larger one.

“Nick, talk to me….please.”

The Vulpine slowly turned to look at the small grey bunny, which was a mistake because the moment he looked into her beautiful amethyst eyes, he knew he could tell her no lie.

*sigh* “Alright fluff, you win….About 2 years ago that bridge you found me under was my home. Very few places had been willing to take a fox, oh sure I’d had a decent amount of money even if most of it I would give to my mother to survive on, I had to make sure she was comfortable that she had a place to live, and before you ask no she didn’t know I was homeless, although I think she suspected, she always had a sad look in her eye whenever I came by.”

“Nick, why didn’t you stay with her?”

“Two reasons, number one my mother didn’t approve of what I was doing not that I blame her, I practically had to threaten to rip my arm off for her to take the money, and two I was afraid that Mr. Big might send some of his Bears after me, I didn’t want to get her involved, and Mr. Big is an honorable mammal he wouldn’t have gone after her to get to me so I figured keeping away from her would be best…..I think i’ve seen her about five times in five years, Believe me I’ve wanted to see her more but...I just couldn’t risk it.”

“What about now? Mr. Big has forgiven you, you could go see her now….can’t you?”

“I wish it was that simple fluff.”

“Why can’t it be Nick?”

“Because I’m still just a con fox who doesn't deserve to have a mother as patient as her...or friends as wonderful as you.”

Judy felt like her heart was about to burst from her chest.

“Well, I was kind of hoping you might reconsider, maybe, I don’t know... being my partner.”

To say Nick was shocked would be an understatement.

“You, you still want me to be your partner?” The fox had a hard time keeping the emotion out of his voice.

“I wouldn’t want anyone else.” A wide happy smile was currently plastered on the bunnies muzzle.

“It would be my pleasure Carrots.”

“YES! Oh this is wonderful Nick we can go to the Precinct tomorrow and hand in your application.”

“Don’t you mean get a new one?”

A light blush made its way up Judy’s ears “Actually I..um still have your old one.”

Nick watched as the bunny in front of him released his paw and reached into her back pocket producing a folded piece of paper.

“You kept my application? Why?”

“I guess I was hoping I’d be able to find you and convince you to forgive, I wanted to prove to you I don’t care that your a fox and that I still want you as my partner.”

“Judy I-” Nick was interrupted as his phone began going off, reading the caller ID as Finnick he decided he better see what his friend wants, although he immediately regretted it as Finnick deep voice came booming through the speaker into his ear.

“WHUT DA HELL DID YOU AND BUNNY COP DO DIS TIME NICK!”

“Well Hello to you to Big guy, do you think you can shout any louder I can still hear in my one ear. Now what are you going on about.”

“Haven’t you seen da news Nick, you and bunny cop are famous, da fuzz chief says you guys found out who's been turning us preds crazy.”

“Carrot’s turn on the TV. What channel Finnick?”

“I don’t know dummy I’m looking at da big screen in downtown.”

Judy could hear the entire conversation thanks to the large ears her species possessed and figured that any of the news stationed would likely be airing the press conference. Changing the channel Judy watched as Bogo was stepping aside for the new acting mayor of Zootopia to make his speech.   
Both fox and bunny’s eyes were glued to the TV screen as the Mayor of Zootopia made his speech. The bunny heard Nick give a quick goodbye to Finnick saying he’d explain it later, then watched as he made his way to the couch to sit beside her, despite her interest in what was happening at the press conference her mind wandered to the idea of snuggling up to the fox, would he be uncomfortable would he find it weird she wasn’t sure and right now she didn’t care, all she wanted was a quiet moment with the fox she cared so much for, but before she could do anything Nick brought himself closer and wrapped his arms around her allowing her to snuggle into his side, something she did without hesitation, once she had settled Nick’s tail wrapped itself around her legs bringing a warmth both to her legs and her heart.   
The does attention eventually turned back to the TV and as she listened to the new mayors inspiring speech she couldn’t help but wonder what would come next, but she vowed that no matter what she would stay with Nick and together she knew they could make a difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Special Thanks to my good friend DrekkDeina for Beta reading and Editing this Chapter.


End file.
